Disc drive systems are well known which operate and transmit data via electronic circuitry. To assemble a disc drive, electrical connections are made by soldering connectors to couple the circuitry of the disc drive for operation. In particular, a series of leads coupled to transducer elements of a head are soldered to conductive solder pads to connect to circuitry of the disc drive. The spacing between solder pads is very small requiring precision soldering.
Prior soldering devices include an elongated soldering bar for simultaneously soldering a series of head connections. During soldering operation, contact between an elongated soldering device and solder pads disperses solder from solder pads which can spill over shorting or interfering with the electrical connections between leads and circuitry of the disc drive or other circuitry. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers other advantages over the prior art.